staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrar Taikor
"Remember, I had told you I hold no ill will torwards you and your race, I have seen first hand the genocides committed by both Kandlia and Terran alike." -Gyrar speaking to Rigel Arcasi Gyrar Taikor is a veteran Viserak Steward from Adairis Pre-Expedition Era Early Life Gyrar Taikor had been mentored by his father to explore and forge a path to honor once he grew out of his "Spawn" state and grew into his adult form as Viserak do. Gyrar Taikor was born with 9 brothers 6 sisters and 9 carriens (Carrier siblings) the family like most spread the traditional message of Hemsway and Josminianism, however Taikor and some of his siblings would be shaken in their faith. Rebels of Stukarokov Gyrar's father Narune was a Warrior of Premaris: Gyrar Takalie's elite guard. As a member of the guard Narune and his comrades were sent to quell the 2394 Stukarokov uprising. The front line guard was ambushed on December 14 EST and Narune as well as his entire legion were killed. Driven By Revenge Three weeks passed and news finally reached the Taikor clan. Gyrar and many of his siblings sought revenge and joined a mob of like-minded individuals to attack and even kill random Stukarokov citizens in retaliation. Gyrar Taikor had killed seven only two of which were rebels and was arrested and remained imprisoned until 2416 when he was released and forced to join the United Captain's League and by extension the Emerald Grand Armada. Expedition Era Journey to Stewardship Gyrar Taikor and his siblings were placed under the command of their grandfather Jenozenon Taikor of the 412th Armada due to the Acclamon Crisis and were trained for 3 years. Acclamon Crisis During their training the siblings were given a crash course in becoming Stewards and other crucial Fleet roles, Gyrar Taikor showed little skill in ground combat nearly getting himself killed a dozen times during the crisis. However Gyrar's proficiency came about through air and space combat and took down two Luccanausi and one Tai Phlai fighter with only three weeks of training. After three years of battling the four major combatants signed a series of treaties, and the Knights of Acclamon were allowed to retain control of the planet. Gyrar Taikor was now well trained and ready for further action. Gyrar Taikor was now allowed to train his own apprentices, one of which was a cocky upstart named "Rav Harkoff" a young Viserak who was forced to grow up in the hostile lands of Stukarokov, Adairis. Taikor would continuously lose patience with his apprentice and would ultimately fail in teaching him restraint and responsibility, that was something Harkoff would have to learn on his own. Chrishiela Insurgency The UCL tasked Gyrar for a new mission and after 10 years of relatively simple missions, this task would be his most challenging yet , Taikor gained a new team (Rav Harkoff of course being among them and his future Ligyar (Wife) Kalisa Kaorune. They were sent to Chrishiela to destabilize the rebuilding Meshaki Empire, they're plan was as follows: 1. Find their Communcation towers 2. Bomb their towers 3. Distract the Meshaki 4. Kidnap Matriarch Tal'hassa 5. Return to hub. Once they were planetside the 23 member team split up, with Gyrar & Harkoff bombing the towers, whilst the other half opening fire upon nearby military targets, Gyrar, Harkoff and Kalisa were almost killed by Meshaki Aircraft support when they were preparing to take out the last Comm tower, they forged a closer friendship afterwards and after killing nearly 20 Meshaki soldiers, the leader of the team, Raark Tu managed to kidnap Tal'hassa, the team linked up with eachother stole a Meshaki Troopship and returned home with only one casuality, Warrior "Lekenziyar Alek" As they returned they learned that the Meshaki government collapsed and fell into civil war, however their main target the Meshaki colony of Chrysalvio was still active, their leader, Seena mocked the UCL for failing to destablize her regime. Tal'Hassa was soon executed as the UCL drew other plans to restore the power to Kasil Orsin's Sharinigan regime. Liberation of Tartuss For years a conglomerate of Three powerful Corporations, "Ty'an Cartel, Rengard's Shipping Corporation. and Parro-Secilekza Combine" have controlled the planet of Tartuss. Because of their senseless strip mining and over-use of resources the UCL ordered them to stop as this planet was an important staging area for UCL task forces in response the Conglomerate made an attempt to assassinate the council in 2429, by 2430 UCL was ready to retaliate. Task force "Caloreyar" (Gyrar's team) was sent to the planet in secret, they weren't alone, as the UCL also sent Task forces "Fulansphere" and "Xilan" to hunt down the leaders of these factions. Task force Caloreyar now led by a promoted Gyrar Taikor set up charges along the walls of Fort Kyful, the entire fort was alight in explosions and fire, this caused the bulk of the Conglomerate defense to advance to that position in response, meanwhile force Fulansphere, contacted the local rebel group and had them launch an attack on the Conglomerate force, force Xilan took out their communications around the city. Task force Caloreyar quickly fought their way through the remaining guards killing five of them, they blasted the doors and rounded up the Conglomerate higher ups executing them on the spot, Gyrar Taikor relayed the success to UCL, UCL contacted the various rebel forces on Tartuss and a massive conflict for control began, as the UCL pulled out. The mission was a success as Tartuss a month later fell under the control of a Pro-Viserak Leader. Zarnian-Fulsoff Trade Dispute in 2435 the Zarnian Empire and Fulsoff Viserak Republic were at odds because of a massive trade dispute, the Zarnians were stealing Fulsoff goods sent from the Vramese Empire, soon the Zarnians invaded the planet to pacify them. Several cities were destroyed in the first seven hours as the Republic was preparing to surrender the 2435 strong UCL relief force (over half of the faction) arrived on the planet, still it was not enough, in the city of Fulosoph, Administrator Danyul Klitan and his unit were all that stood against the Zarnian Combat walkers and their support troops, Task force Caloreyar led by Gyrar used their new technology, the Tonitrui armored vehicle , which destroyed the combat walkers, after a 24 Week long battle the main fleet of AVS led by Raark Spherianus arrived. Soon after the Zarnians were pushed out of the core cities. Gyrar, Harkoff and Danyul forged a close friendship as they fought against the Zarnian empire. within months the Zarnians pulled back, as the UTSEA Expeditionary fleet took advantage of the situation declared war on the Zarnians and eradicated the stragglers along with Imperial Squadron Agent Joel Tygore assassinating the Zarnian Emperor causing a civil war. Gyrar Taikor and Task force Caloreyar was deployed to spy on their former enemies as a new nation of Tiaxalact was forged in the chaos. the UTSEA now having propped up this new state ordered all Emeraldii forces to depart from the sector Danyul Klitan joined the UCL and became part of Task force Caloreyar , later under Taikor's wing he gained the skills needed to lead his own force. Discovery on Mutan Five years passed following the Trade dispute on Fulsoff and the collapse of the Zarnian Empire. Adjudicator Henegen Ardenne requested that this special task force to head to Mutan and recover any samples of the Kandlia that may still be present in the ruined cities to "study their enemy and learn to defeat them" the task force managed to recover several dead Kandlia and avoided any Kandlian patrols, Rav Harkoff stumbled onto a cave outside of a ruined village and discovered a small group of Mutani survivors who took the task force on a long journey through the caves and catacombs to their heavily defended subterranean city of Moriatanyea. where they learned that the Mutani had been rebuilding and reproducing in total secrecy. The Mutani planned to retake their planet and urged the Viserak to have a plan to assist them when they did. Gyrar and the leader of the Mutani "Kykkrak" discussed possible plans but Kykkrak knew he would still need a few more decades of population growth before the retaking could begin, Gyrar agreed to keep this information inclusive and would contact the government when Kykkrak was ready. Shortly after the task force returned to Adairis with the samples and hadned them over to Henegen Ardenne. Liberation of Chrysalvio Months later, Gyrar was sent to planet Chrysalvio to assist what was thought to have been a sharinigan in distress, they were told to hunt down and kill a Sharinigan terrorist group, they tracked down the Sharinigans and killed them all, without resistance, they discovered that they killed soldiers under the authority of Kasil Orsin, the "sharinigan in distress" was Seena who had modulated her voice and utilized a Sharinigan frequency to fool Gyrar, the Meshaki took them into custody and began testing on the Task force Caloreyar, the Meshaki even used Kandlian DNA to test on them, corrupting some of them, this backfired as the rapidly mutating virus turned the Viserak victim into a rampaging beast that had enough of his own memories to help his fellow brethren. It was during this event that Harkoff's psionic and connected biological power was discovered as the attempt to manipulate his own DNA in the experiment had failed and instead the Kandlian DNA mutated to become more similiar to his own, this shocking event allowed Harkoff to slay the scientists and rescue Gyrar Taikor and others. Gyrar and a few others escaped into the tundra while Harkoff took the glee in slaughtering his captors giving Gyrar time. the Viserak beasts were killed soon after while Gyrar and his remaining followers were again captured, this time by Kasil Orsin, after a few hours they realized that the Meshaki and their Kandlia were conspiring against AVS and were planning a massive attack on Adairis itself, the two eventually decided the only way out was an insurgency. Operation Shockwave Four weeks passed since Gyrar's arrival, Gyrar his men and the Sharinigans readied themselves for a campaign against the Meshaki, their goal was to get out a distress call to AVS or UCL to send in relief, and on the last day of the month, they attacked with force, Gyrar found the holding prison he was in previously and released the Viserak test subjects and Rav Harkoff which brutally cannibalized and killed the Meshaki guards, Gyrar used his skill and tactics to reach Seena's command center, where they dueled, Seena was finally killed by a surprise attack from Kasil Orsin. The viserak allies set off charges that they made themselves which destroyed the Meshaki command base giving everyone time to escape. UCL and AVS were finally contacted and the alliance killed or captured the remaining Meshaki allowing the Sharinigans to retake their homeworld, Gyrar's depression was over, and now he realized his own skill, growing just a little arrogant and proud afterwards. Siege on Kavernos VII In 2450 Gyrar Taikor had finally been given full autonomy and commanded a strike force in his own name. His first leadership role was to administrate the AVS garrison on Kavernos VII in support with the Lorian Empire against the Federation of Tydoras the goal of helping put an end to the Lorian-Tydoran war. Taikor's initial plan was to defend the garrison and siege up but the Tydoran armies took over the garrison and forced him to retreat to their secondary outpost because of this failure Taikor was appointed an Advisor from Adairis, Steward Visorollo Kasen, whose tactical mind turned the tide of the battle drawing in Tydoran forces to small outposts and sending a fleet straight to the Tydoran command center and destroying it, the Tydoran forces now with no way to replenish their forces surrendered and Kasen remained a part of Taikor's strike force. Borales Event Several decades later as Taikor and his forces become larger and more closely tied with one another. Gyrar Taikor was tasked directly by the Premaris: Arktus Sugoff in 2491 to investigate a series of break ins and strange activity at the Boralissian Star Beacon. Upon arrival Gyrar met Acolyte of the Shenlagh Confederacy who was on assignment for the very same reason. The two groups found a lead that traced to some Terran Rebel group led by "Kasil Kedra" however upon reaching this lead the groups were attacked by an enemy Gyrar had never encountered, the Carsannians. After a pitched battle the Carsannians were eventually defeated, but Gyrar's group took extensive casualties, Kasil Kedra denied all claims of interference with the Star Beacons, his alibi of being in the Solarian sector seemed to check out. Adairin Civil War Era Mission to Acai Battle of Godofai Siege of Galleon Battle of Kyleria Second Battle of Gearned Battle over Adairis Battle of Acclamon Battle of Kuparia Chase at Polares Final Battle of Acai A Celebration cut-short, Genocide on Myst First Sector War Era Invasion of Capricon Evacuation of Capricon Fugitive, the Return to Adairis Band of Rebels Kandlian Invasion of Insector VI The Courier Vulnerability Battle of Pier 41 (Rescued by Rigel Arcasi) The Schism at Belyator, Insector VI Building of the Alliance (Meeting Noemi Cerda) Battle of Solion Ashes of Borelecava Battle between Brothers Coup on Adairis Return to Borelecava Mysery on Laotia (Acolyte's secret Carsannian army is mobilized here) Base Number 3, Aridias Kasil Kedra's Revelation (Kasil Kedra gives a location of the Sky Tiger III at a resupply area, Noemi, Rigel and Gyrar coordinate their attacks) Return to Capricon The Consequence End war, The Battle of Outpost X-12 The Great Escape, Hyron IV = Category:Star Adairis 2 Characters Category:SA2 Viserak Characters